List of idols in ★SMTown Pretty Cure!★
These are the full list of idols in ★SMTown Pretty Cure!★. EXO is one of the Groups in SM Entertainment. These are 12 boy groups which separated to six members, which is EXO-K and EXO-M. EXO-K Kai *'Birth Name:' Kim Jong In *'Stage Name:' Kai *'Super Power (Badge):' Teleportation *'Nickname:' Kkamjong *'Date of Birth:' January 14, 1994 *'Position:' Main Dancer, Vocalist, Lead Rapper, Face of The Group *'Height:' 182 cm *'Blood Type': A *'Nationality:' Korean *'Specialties:' Dance (ballet, jazz, hip hop, popping, rocking) Se Hun *'Birth Name:' Oh Se Hoon *'Stage Name:' Se Hun *'Super Power (Badge):' Wind *'Date of Birth:' April 12, 1994 *'Position:' Lead Dancer, Rapper, Sub-Vocalist, Maknae *'Height:' 181 cm *'Nationality:' Korean *'Specialties:' Dancing, acting D.O. *'Birth Name:' Do Kyung Soo *'Stage Name:' D.O. *'Super Power (Badge):' Earth *'Date of Birth:' January 12, 1993 *'Position:' Main Vocalist *'Nationality:' Korean *'Height:' 173 cm *'Specialties:' Singing, beat box Baekhyun *'Birth Name:' Byun Baek Hyun *'Stage Name:' Baekhyun *'Super Power (Badge):' Light *'Date of Birth:' May 6, 1992 *'Position:' Main Vocalist *'Nationality:' Korean *'Height:' 174 cm *'Specialties:' Hapkido, piano Suho *'Birth Name:' Kim Joon Myun *'Stage Name:' Suho *'Super Power (Badge):' Water *'Date of Birth:' May 22, 1991 *'Height:' 172 cm *'Nationality:' Korean *'Blood Type:' AB *'Position:' Leader (Guardian of EXO), Lead Vocalist *'Specialties:' Acting, golf Chanyeol *'Birth Name:' Park Chan Yeol *'Stage Name:' Chanyeol *'Super Power (Badge):' Flame *'Date of Birth:' November 27, 1992 *'Height:' 185 cm *'Nationality:' Korean *'Position:' Main Rapper, Vocalist *'Blood Type:' A *'Specialties:' Playing musical instruments (guitar, drum, bass, djembe), rap, acting EXO-M Tao *'Birth Name:' Huang Zi Tao *'Stage Name:' Tao *'Super Power (Badge):' Time Control (Hourglass) *'English Name:' Edison Huang *'Birth Place:' Qingdao, China *'Date of Birth:' May 2, 1993 *'Nationality:' Chinese *'Height:' 183 cm *'Position:' Lead Rapper, Vocalist, Maknae *'Hobbies:' Singing, playing basketball, exercising *'Specialty:' Martial arts Luhan *'Birth Name:' Lu Han *'Stage Name:' Luhan *'Super Power (Badge):' Telekinesis *'Date of Birth:' April 20, 1990 *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 178 cm *'Nationality:' Chinese *'Position:' Lead Vocalist, Lead Dancer, Face of The Group *'Hometown:' Beijing Haidian *'Specialties:' Soccer, Rubix cube Chen *'Birth Name:' Kim Jong Dae *'Stage Name:' Chen *'Super Power (Badge):' Lightning (Scorpion) *'Date of Birth:' September 21, 1992 *'Position:' Main Vocalist *'Height:' 173 cm *'Nationality:' Korean *'Specialty:' Singing, piano Lay *'Birth Name:' Zhang Yi Xing *'Stage Name:' Lay *'Super Power (Badge):' Heal (Unicorn) *'Date of Birth:' October 7, 1991 *'Height:' 177 cm *'Weight:' 60 kg *'Position:' Main Dancer, Vocalist *'Nationality:' Chinese *'Hometown:' Changsha, Hunan, China *'Education:' Hunan Normal University High School *'Specialties:' Guitar, dancing, piano *'Hobbies:' Listening to music, sleeping in, playing computer Xiumin *'Birth Name:' Kim Min Seok *'Stage Name:' Xiu Min *'Super Power (Badge):' Frost (Snowflake) *'Nickname:' Lil’ Fattie (Little Fattie) *'Date of Birth:' March 26, 1990 *'Position:' Lead Vocalist, Lead Dancer *'Height:' 173 cm *'Nationality:' Korean *'Specialties:' Taekwondo, kendo Kris *'Birth Name:' Wu Fan *'Stage Name:' Kris *'Super Power (Badge):' Flight (Dragon) *'English Name:' Kevin Wu *'Date of Birth:' November 6, 1990 *'Height:' 187 cm *'Nationality:' Chinese-Canadian *'Position:' Main Rapper, Leader, Sub-Vocalist *'Specialties:' Languages (English, Mandarin, Cantonese, Korean), basketball *'Hometown:' Vancouver, Canada SHINee Girls' Generation Super Junior f(x) Red Velvet TVXQ (now JYJ) TRAX The Grace Notes Category:★SMTown Pretty Cure!★ Category:User:LeenaCandy Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters